


【抹布环骑】认出

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 预警：随意抹布一下双特大环印骑士，R18G，有令人不适的情节。
Kudos: 10





	【抹布环骑】认出

“感觉还真可以啊，环印城的骑士操起来真的不错呢。”  
体格健壮的金色灵体揪着骑士脑后黑色长发般的风帽，下身一刻不停的顶撞着，勃发的性器在环印骑士红肿的后穴里粗野地抽插。他把身材比他高挑许多的环印骑士整个压在石碑上，跪坐着的双腿插进环骑颤颤巍巍的大腿间，这个别扭的姿势让环骑整个重心都落在了被填满到撕裂的后穴上，巨大的疼痛让骑士露出来的小半张脸表情扭曲，不住吐露着极痛苦的嘶哑呻吟。  
男人的阴茎杵在柔软的批肉里硬生生的逆着挤压着甬道，环印骑士几乎有种肚子要被顶穿的错觉。他猎过山一般大小的古龙，但此刻身体内部被巨物进入的恐惧感依然让他挣扎起来，企图从男人的凶器上逃离。  
他和其他人类骑士一起从猎龙的队伍中被分配到偏远的环印城时，太阳王只是让他们守护好小公主。他们对这漫长而无聊的工作颇有微词，但此刻他发现自己连这点工作都做不好。他杀了很多闯到桥上的灰烬，但这些家伙仿佛怎么也杀不完。  
环骑最终输给了一个穿着很眼熟的铠甲的灰烬和他带的金色灵体，自己引以为傲的两把特大剑也被灰烬拿走。金色灵体踩着他的背但没有给他致死的最后一击，反而对他目露淫光。他听到灰烬的声音说，“来试试嘛，这可是环印城最好的东西之一”。  
被操开屁股的时候环骑挣扎得很厉害，以为自己可以反抗这些入侵者。然而灰烬带来了一波又一波的人，有白色的也有蓝的紫的，看到灰烬和他的同伴在强奸环骑后这些人不约而同地加入了他们。现在环印骑士已经被至少五个人好好的操过了，软烂的后穴和肛口湿漉漉的，在数次毫不怜惜的性事中被迫涌出来的淫水搅成白沫糊在两个洞的入口。第五个男人，红色的，穿一身严严实实的重甲，在旁边撸动着阴茎等待了许久，一上来就粗鲁的长驱直入，窝着环印骑士的腿把他压在石碑上大开大合地戳捅，又寻开心似的试图把手塞到环骑胸口的洞里。  
环印骑士的挣扎扭动让卡在后穴里的男人的阴茎感到疼痛，男人抽气，继而十分不爽的把环印骑士的脑袋狠狠往石碑上磕去。“操，想让老子鸡巴断掉吗，知不知道自己就是个婊子呀，啊？”  
“你竟然期待它对你有所回应。”灰烬笑这个暗灵，“它知道什么是婊子吗。”  
“如果它认识后面门里的教堂之枪那它就知道什么是婊子了。”刚才完事的一个暗月条子坐在地上开始哼哼叽叽，“可惜我不能和你们一起打教枪，我有预感，跟你们这群人在一起我可以再操点美妙的屁股。”  
环印骑士被额头直穿大脑深处的震痛弄懵了，无意识的闷哼了一声就彻底没了气力，上半身虚软的靠在墙上随着律动颠簸，擦破的额角不断流血，和墙接触的那绺儿绷带被磨蹭到快要烂掉，血顺着干枯的皮肤流了半脸，模样凄惨至极。  
男人极为满意他的乖顺，低吼一声把精液全部射进了环印骑士抽搐的肉穴。泄完后他掐着环印骑士的腰把他从自己鸡巴上拔起来随手撇到一边，环印骑士倒在地上，他忍着疼痛，努力往自己的武器爬。灰烬察觉到后立刻把那对武器踹得更远了一些。  
“怎么？”他用鞋跟碾着环印骑士的手，“那是你的小情人吗？”  
环印骑士费力地抬头，对着灰烬发出低吼。他试图抽回自己的手，和灰烬的脚来回拉锯之间，压住的土地被犁出深深的沟壑。  
灰烬突然松开脚，环印骑士得以抽回自己的手。灰烬从翻开的褐土间捡起一朵刚才还在绽放的小花，花瓣已经蔫巴巴的了。  
“我很喜欢环印城的花。”灰烬说，“不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
他把花揉了揉塞进环印骑士一塌糊涂的下体，紧接着就把自己的阴茎塞了进去，花汁和血液一起被挤了出来。暗月条子骑在环骑身上，用鸡巴去戳弄渗出橙汁般液体的黑洞。  
“里面很凉。”暗月说，“我都要萎了。”虽然这么说，但他还是乐滋滋地使用起了那个洞口，那里面充盈着黏稠而厚重的质感，这会是深渊吗。  
他突然感觉鸡巴前端操出来一点丝滑的感觉，于是将手伸进黑环里摸索，拎出来一条浅金色的缎带。  
“这个环骑还是个教枪诶。”暗月兴奋地说。  
“那他果然是个婊子。”灰烬说。

-END-

后续，灰烬和好哥哥遇到的教枪是刚才见过面的暗月条子，


End file.
